An Unconventional Encounter
by CariCrazyChic
Summary: A girl with epilepsy winds up meeting the Avengers accidentally. What was just an accident turned into a friendship and then perhaps something more with a certain Capsicle. Warning: mentions of child abuse, self harm, and suicidal thinking. Slight AU, sticking with the old avengers team.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story that I've done so please give me feedback. Please try not to be nasty though... Just common courtesy. :-)

This story is gonna start from the perspective of my OC (you have to read to know). I'm sticking with the original Avengers team because well I liked their feel and I know more about the interactions. :-)

anyways. Away we go!

Chapter One

What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On. I am sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in an empty room. Great, how am I supposed to keep up on Pewdiepie's YouTube now? Much less mine? In all seriousness I was really freaking out. Either I had an absense seizure or somebody has some explaining to do. Now.

The name's Ember. Well technically it's Scarlet Ember but whatevs. Okay Em, time to move. Where am I? What do I remember? Absentmindedly I went to brush my hair out of my face and then I realized something. There was a security camera. I stood up slowly, tilting my head like some puppy and stared. Then I smashed the lens in and walked out of the room. So, I wasn't in the hospital, I was just someplace I either don't remember or haven't seen before. Well shit. This isn't good.

"Ma'am?" A British voice startled me, causing me to instinctively go to grab my concealed gun... Which wasn't there. I whirled around none the less but nobody was there. A quick patting down of my skinny jeans told me that my pocket knife was also AWOL. Great.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to not let my fear come out in my voice. "Who are you? Where are my weapons?"

"Calm down miss. I am JARVIS and we are in Avengers Tower. They are on the table over there."

Okay. This couldn't be real. No. This was not happening. Why would I be in Avengers Tower? None of this made any sense. So, the most logical thing to do would be to just leave.

"JARVIS? Where's the exit?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to give you that information. You're supposed to stay put." Unbelievable. Why would I do that?

"Okay, fine. I'll get out myself." I took a deep breath. Okay. There was an elevator. This was too easy. Wait, JARVIS could probably control that.

"Hey there girlie." I whirled around, knife in hand to see Hawkeye. "Calm down. I can escort you home if you like. You had a seizure." He stared searchingly. "Does that happen a lot?" I shook my head no, lying. "Oh, well let's go then."

So that's how I, Scarlet Ember, ended up walking home from Avengers Tower with Hawkeye on account of my epilepsy.

Hey guys! Sorry that was so slow. I know that was really boring to read but don't worry, the story picks up speed really fast. Until next time! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry it's been a little while. Just been struggling with my depression so motivation hit a dead end. On with the show!

Chapter Two

'Must stay awake' I told myself, however unconvincing I was. Sighing, I turned my music up. (Hardest Mistakes by I See Stars). Tears came into my eyes. I was a freak. Nobody cared. Barely seeing through my tears, I stumbled into the bathroom, grabbing a small dagger as I did so.

'Filthy, worthless, bitch, freak, slut, stupid, ugly, fat, sadistic, weak, klutz.' Every name I had ever been called. Usually this was enough to calm me down. Tonight was a fine example of this. I stumbled into my bed, letting the blood seep into the covers. I would change them in the morning.

Nightmares plagued me horribly until I decided enough was enough and got dressed for the day. Go take a run or something. Wake up. Anything. I showered, washing the caked blood from my body before changing into skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. As an extra precaution, I wore a sweatshirt over the getup. Tennis shoes, good to go.

I could make it through another day. I knew I could. Well... Maybe. My kitten rubbed up against my leg, meowing. I picked him up, hugging him tight. My salty tears fell into his soft black fur.

"Where's mochi and matcha?" I asked. "LokiCat do you know?" I directly my question towards the cat in my arms. Great, I really was losing it. I fed my cats then headed off.

Exiting the building gave me the sudden surprise of a downpour. I looked up and smiled as the rain washed away my tears. The waves of people moving to and fro hurriedly parted around me and I never felt so alone. Sighing, I decided to head to work a little early.

My stomach growled and I frowned. How long has it been since I had eaten something? Two, three days? Oh well. No biggie. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out slowly.

'Hey girl. Just wanted to see if you were okay. -Tony Stark' Just my luck.

'How the hell did you get my number? And said girl has a name. Scarlet Ember. I'm fine. It's normal for me.' I replied quickly.

'Whatever fiery. You wanna live at the tower? Apparently we need normal people in our lives and you count. Right?' His response was almost instantaneous.

'I guess... No matchmaking. And my room better be soundproofed. I'm not going to deal with stupid noises waking me up.' Why the heck was I doing this? This was soooo stupid! I don't know these people! But my instinct told me to trust them so I went with it.

'Great. We'll get your stuff. I'll come pick you up.'

'Somehow I have the feeling that you already have my stuff.' I said, knowing that I was right.

Stark pulled up in a sleek sports car outside the cafe that I was sketching at. I gathered my things and got in the car.

"Hey there girlie." He smirked. I chose silence as a response. "Glad you decided to come."

I was kicking myself. How was this a good idea?! Oh yeah. No rent to pay. Then I remembered my blood covered sheets. Shit. I'll make it up as I go along.

"What about my kittens?" I broke the silence.

"They're already there. What are their names?" Stark asked curious.

"Matcha is the gray one, Mochi is the chocolate one, and LokiCat is the black one." I explained quietly.

"Wow that's the most I've ever heard you say." Silence.

We reached the tower quickly and Stark escorted me to my room.

"Breakfast usually is around nine. Don't worry if that doesn't work. Everything you need is already here." Hmm now I understand why he's considered a philanthropist. "This is Natasha." A red haired woman smiled at me. "You two will hit it off." After introducing me to the other tenants, Natasha, Clint, and Steve came to talk to me.

"So Em, you want to tell me why there was blood on your sheets?" Clint asked confrontationally.

My eyes roamed the room looking for some legitimate reason to walk away. There was none. I swallowed. Shit.


End file.
